


Глупец

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Эпическое сражение было лишь иллюзией, насланной Гриндельвальдом.





	Глупец

— Что ты делаешь?!  
  
Альбус действительно не понимает, что именно делает Геллерт. Не слышит слов заклинания, не видит его действий. Только Геллерт стоит в нескольких метрах напротив и улыбается такой знакомой, ехидной и, может быть самую чуточку, сумасшедшей усмешкой.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы нам помешали, Альбус, — он всё-таки снисходит до ответа. Касается пальцами собственной палочки. Проводит по узелкам, что украшают её, словно нанизанные на нитку бусины. — Пусть они посмотрят великое сражение, пока мы поговорим.  
  
Только сейчас Альбус понимает, что сделал Геллерт. Оглядывается неверяще, но на лицах стоящих в отдалении магов застыли такой ужас и благоговение, что принять слова бывшего друга за шутку не выйдет.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, Альбус, — продолжает между тем Геллерт, делая шаг навстречу. — Даже если мы равны по силе или, в чём я сомневаюсь, ты сильнее и искусней, старшая палочка всё равно сведёт на нет все твои старания. Я непобедим, Альбус, признай это.  
  
Ветер налетает, бросая волосы в лицо, заставляет жмуриться, отвлекаясь от стоящего совсем рядом противника, который, похоже, совершенно не собирается сражаться.  
  
Альбус стоит, не решаясь поднять палочку и сделать первый выпад. Убирает волосы от лица, откидывая их назад, оглаживает короткую ещё бородку. С их клятвой на крови покончено. Альбус нашёл способ, хоть на это и потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Их ничто больше не сдерживает. Кроме памяти...  
  
Он помнит, как им было хорошо вдвоём. Помнит чёртово прошлое, которое с удовольствие бы забыл и, вместе с этим, не желает забывать. Именно поэтому стоит сейчас тут, на пустом, открытом всем ветрам поле и не может сделать то, зачем пришёл.  
  
— Альбус, я нашёл ниточки, что приведут как минимум к ещё одному предмету, — продолжает Геллерт, делая ещё шаг навстречу.  
  
Альбусу начинает казаться, что Геллерт его приручает, словно дикое животное. И словно в подтверждение снова звучит голос старого друга:  
  
— Идём со мной, Альбус. Что тебе до кучки идиотов, что уже один раз надели на тебя оковы?  
  
— Ты всё ещё одержим ими? — Геллерт вопросительно вскидывает брови и Альбус на мгновение замирает, любуясь их изгибом. — Дарами. Это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, Геллерт, опомнись. Я не хочу чтобы страдали невинные...  
  
— Невиновных не существует, Альбус.  
  
Геллерт уже стоит меньше чем в шаге. Альбусу кажется, что он может рассмотреть в чужих глазах каждую чёрточку иного оттенка, каждую искорку. Почти как раньше, когда они были близки...  
  
Подобные мысли, как и воспоминания о минувших днях, заставляют сердце в груди сжиматься и работать с перебоями. Неприятно, но вполне терпимо. Ожидаемо.  
  
— Невиновных много, Геллерт. Это мы с тобой испачканы по самые уши, — Альбус вздрагивает, когда ощущает чужое прикосновение. Смотрит неверяще, когда Геллерт снова проходится подушечками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони. — Я не хочу больше смертей, Геллерт.  
  
— Их и не будет, если ты пойдёшь со мной.  
  
— Лжёшь, — собственный голос кажется Альбусу тихим шёпотом ветра, но Геллерт стоит так близко, что не только слышит, но и скорее всего чувствует его ответ на губах.  
  
— Лгу. Без смертей невозможно выиграть войну.  
  
— Тогда тебе придётся убить и меня, Геллерт, — предупреждает Альбус, сжимая палочку сильнее, но всё ещё не поднимая её. Так же как не пресекает едва ощутимые прикосновения чужих пальцев.  
  
— Убью, — обещает Геллерт, хотя они оба прекрасно понимают, что это ложь. Хотя бы по тому, как Геллерт преодолевает последние миллиметры, встречаясь на полпути с губами Альбуса. Как улыбается в поцелуе, когда Альбус приоткрывает рот, позволяя скользнуть языком внутрь.  
  
Альбус позволяет себе прикрыть глаза. Всего на мгновение. Он знает, что это позорная слабость. Всё, что происходит сейчас, — слабость. И нет никакого желания, чтобы хоть одна живая душа помимо них двоих знала об этом.  
  
Он в последний раз прихватывает чужие губы своими и, с сожалением пройдясь языком по языку, открывает глаза, наконец-то направляя палочку на Геллерта. Невербальные заклятия сейчас подходят как нельзя лучше.  
  
Чтобы покончить с восхождением Геллерта Гриндельвальда, убивать его совершенно не обязательно.  
  
  
  
Альбус ждёт разного. Проклятия, попытки дотянуться до отлетевшей от разоружающего заклятия старшей палочки, попытки ударить по-маггловски, как когда-то поступил Аберфорт, но... Вместо всего этого Геллерт смеётся, сидя на голой земле, куда приземлился после разоружения. Запрокидывает голову назад, соблазнительно открывая беззащитную шею и, похоже, не обращает никакого внимания на сорвавшихся с места магов. Иллюзия боя больше не поддерживается им и не отвлекает внимание на себя.  
  
Альбус успевает быстрее. Подбирает старшую палочку, как-то на удивление привычно засовывая её в рукав к своей собственной — отдавать её кому-то он не намерен. Протягивает руку, позволяя старому другу ухватиться за неё, и помогает подняться.  
  
— Ты та ещё скользкая змеюка, Альбус, хоть и не любишь этого признавать, — шепчет Геллерт, отряхивая одежды и, обернувшись, встаёт почти плечом к плечу, но всё таки чуть позади. — Я сдамся, только прошу, никакого Азкабана, Альбус.  
  
— Это решать не мне, — замечает Альбус не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Я не пойду к дементорам, ты меня знаешь, друг мой, — напоминает Геллерт, касаясь ладонью спины Альбуса. Проводит пальцами между лопаток, так чтобы даже через одежду чувствовалось.  
  
— Это решать не мне, — повторяет Альбус, прекрасно понимая, что не подчинится ни МАКУСА, ни собственному Министерству, и выбьет для старого друга что-то получше, чем эти чёртовы дементоры.  
  
Маги приближаются — Альбусу непонятно, почему они идут пешком, а не трансгрессируют, хотя тут всего ничего, и застрять по пути нереально. Но он не спрашивает, только вопросительно приподнимает брови, когда те оказываются достаточно близко.  
  
Ветер снова налетает, играясь с волосами и холодя влажные едва ощутимо саднящие губы. Кажется он непроизвольно облизал их после победы.  
  
Глупец.


End file.
